The adage "keep your eyes on the ball" is a familiar refrain to those who participate in sports. Success in these activities requires a participant to be able to accurately perceive a moving object. Practice is the traditional approach to improving the ability to keep ones eye on the ball. But practice requires time and patience. Most people do not have the time or inclination to practice or talent to be overcome their natural limitations. Even well-seasoned professionals in some sports may have trouble perceiving a moving object, especially where the skills of the participants have pushed the sport to the point where the speed of the object exceeds the natural ability of the players to accurately perceive it. In sports, particularly in those where a fast moving object must be followed, a participant's further development in the sport may be slowed, and fans, referees, coaches and other observers of the sport will have more difficulty following the activity.